


Oh Apple

by smilesaretoxic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drapple, I don't know why I wrote this, My friend asked for it, Other, is it weird that I kinda enjoyed writing this?, somewhat of a crack fic, yes i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesaretoxic/pseuds/smilesaretoxic
Summary: Drapple! Blaise sees more than he bargained for and decides he needs to stop it. (Slight crack fic?)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bran Muffin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bran+Muffin).



> So I never thought I'd write a Drapple fic, yet here it is! This only happened because my friend asked for it and her birthday is coming up, so it's my present for her. I'm not going to lie, I actually enjoyed writing this a little bit. So, without further ado, here it is! Enjoy!

"Oh Apple," Draco moaned, "There's no one else like you in this whole world!"

The platinum-haired boy resumed showering the cool green skin with wet, hot kisses. Apple just laid there, round and juicy. Draco pulled away with lust filled eyes and gently caressed Apple, imagining how it would feel to sink his teeth into her thin, crisp skin. He moaned again, deep in his throat before asking for permission.

"M-may I bite you?"

Apple didn't respond. She didn't need to, Draco understood her perfectly. He slowly lowered his head, his warm breath fanning against her smooth skin. His soft lips came into contact with Apple's firm surface and he imagined her trying to suppress a shiver. His teeth grazed her skin gently before piercing it. Draco moaned again, taking a big bite out of Apple, reveling in the sweet taste of her juices, just as the curtains around his bed were yanked open.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DRACO?"

Draco quickly pulled away from Apple, flushing red from his hairline to mid-chest at the sound of Blaise Zabini finding him in bed with his secret love.

"Blaise! It-it's not what it looks like!" Draco sputtered, trying to shield Apple from his friend's searching gaze.

"It's not what it looks like? You're pretty much shagging a fucking apple, Draco! AN APPLE!"

"She's not just any apple," Draco said, gently caressing the edges of his bite mark, where the green skin and pale flesh met. "She's Apple, with a capital A and I love her."

Blaise looked at his friend and the green apple that he was laying, presumably naked, in bed with. He knew Draco had been acting weird lately, but he didn't know that he was this far past the deep end. As Draco began to coo softly at the apple again, Blaise decided that if he didn't act now, he was going to seriously regret it. Draco was so caught up in Apple that he didn't realize that Blaise had inched closer and had his hand outstretched until it was too late.

"What are you—Hey! Give her back!"

Draco struggled to reach Apple, whom Blaise snatched out of his loving arms and now held in his hands. Blaise ignored Draco's futile attempts to get at the apple, and moved quickly out of the boys’ dormitory, heading to the common room so that he could dispose of the object of Draco's affection as quickly and thoroughly as possible. What he wasn't counting on, however, was an almost naked and hysterical Draco racing after him, demanding that he unhand "Apple" and give "her" back. Blaise realized that things were even worse than he feared, and hastened even more towards the roaring fire in the huge fireplace that heated the common room. Draco ran faster, realizing what Blaise was about to do, but it was too late. Blaise threw Apple into the fire and had to get both Crabbe and Goyle to help him pull a sobbing Draco away from the fire.

"NO! APPLE!" Draco roared, trying his best to escape Crabbe and Goyle's clutches, needing to save his true love from the fire she was currently burning in. As Apple continued on the path to becoming nothing more than a charred pile of ash, Draco rounded on Blaise with a wild rage in his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED APPLE!" Draco lunged at Blaise and was hit with a well-aimed _Petrificus Totalus_ which stopped him dead in his tracks. Blaise motioned to Crabbe and Goyle and told them to take Draco back to his bed, where he was given a sleeping draught, as to not disturb anyone until the morning.

* * *

When Draco began to wake up the next day, his brain was foggy and he couldn't exactly recall what happened. As he stretched his limbs, he felt the empty space beside him and it all came flooding back.

_Apple. Blaise threw her into the fire. He TOOK her from me._

Draco was going to kill Blaise as soon as he laid eyes on him. He got out of bed and dressed quickly, noticing that the dormitory was oddly quiet. He realized that everyone was probably down in the Great Hall having breakfast. He decided that he might as well go and eat as well, having nothing else to do until he found Zabini later in the day.

As he exited the dormitory and walked into the common room, he noticed something sitting on the table nearest to the fire. It was a single green apple. Draco approached it cautiously, his breathing coming a bit quicker as he neared it.

"A-Apple?" he whispered, almost as if he was afraid he was going to frighten her if he spoke too loud. Apple said nothing. He picked her up in his hands and rolled her plump body around, looking for any traces that she might be his. As he turned her, he noticed a faint outline of a bite mark, the same place where he bit his Apple the night before.

It was her.

A sultry smile adorned his lips as he brought her to his mouth, kissing her passionately. Draco looked around the common room to make sure that no one was going to rip her away from him again. When he saw that the coast was clear, he rushed back to the dormitory and his bed, eager to pick up where last night had been cut off. There was no need for breakfast, or for killing Blaise anymore.

Draco had his Apple, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
